dexterfandomcom-20200223-history
Billy Fleeter's House
Billy Fleeter’s House is a location in Season Three of the Showtime series [[Dexter (show)|''DEXTER]]. It’s the home of a former linebacker turned enforcer who murders to pay off gambling debts. Miguel Prado kills him under the supervision of Dexter Morgan. Description It’s a one- story stucco house with a flat roof located in a residential neighborhood. Address 8921 Ketterson Street Miami, FL 33134 Summary * “The Damage a Man Can Do” While at Dexter’s apartment, Miguel Prado brings up Billy Fleeter, a former linebacker who never went pro because he had a drug problem. Fleeter then turned to gambling, but needed to pay his debts to bookies by working as an enforcer, crushing skulls with a baseball bat. Miguel says he went after Fleeter a few years ago, but couldn’t get evidence. Dexter is taken by surprise when Miguel says that he wants to kill Fleeter himself. Dexter tells him it’s not a good idea, but Miguel is not dissuaded. Dexter weighs the pros and cons and decides to give Miguel a chance. They stalk Fleeter at a casino to learn his routine, with Dexter revealing that he follows a code. The next day, Dexter takes Miguel to Fleeter's house to find proof that he's guilty. They wait outside until Fleeter leaves through the front door and drives away in a blue car. Immediately, they walk around to the back of the house to break in without being noticed. Dexter first dons latex gloves and gives a pair to Miguel. Not wanting Miguel to know how skillful he is at picking locks, Dexter takes his time, which makes Miguel nervous. Once inside, knowing that Fleeter bludgeons people to death, they look for (as Dexter says) something “bludgeony.” Miguel quickly finds a baseball bat that seems to be a likely weapon. Dexter tests it with a swab and finds evidence of blood. Miguel states that Fleeter kills when he needs money to pay his own gambling debts, and suggests they look for a ledger. In short order, Dexter finds a small record book that indicates Fleeter is $30,000 in the hole, and will likely kill again to pay it off. On the night they plan to kill Fleeter, Miguel is recognized at the casino and Dexter calls off the kill. Later, they argue about the matter, with Miguel finally persuading Dexter to go through with it. Fleeter arrives home with his dinner, entering through the front door. Inside, Miguel draws his attention, while Dexter injects him with M99. Fleeter wakes up wrapped in plastic on a table in an old casino storage room. Under Dexter’s watchful eyes, Miguel stabs Fleeter, his first victim. Afterward, Dexter sends Miguel away and he alone takes care of the cleanup and disposal in the Gulf Stream. Related Pages * Billy Fleeter * Kill Ritual Trivia * The actual house (a private home) is located at 618 W. 40th Street, San Pedro, CA. The number “618” can be seen on the door when Fleeter exits the house. Gallery Fleeter leaves his house.PNG|'Fleeter leaves his house''' Dexter and Miguel inside Fleeter's house.PNG|'Dexter and Miguel break into house' Miguel in Fleeter's house.PNG|'Miguel inside Fleeter's house' Dexter inside Fleeter's house.PNG|'Dexter inside Fleeter's house' Dexter and Miguel search Fleeter's house.PNG|'Dexter and Miguel search Fleeter's house' Miguel finds bat.PNG|'Miguel finds baseball bat' Dexter finds blood on bat.PNG|'Dexter finds blood on bat' Dexter finds Fleeter's accounts.PNG|'Dexter finds Fleeter's ledger' Billy Fleeter M99.PNG|'Dexter injects Fleeter with M99' Category:Locations Category:Season 3 locations Category:Residences Category:Indexter